The three musketeers
by yuno6649
Summary: A Zoroark, Zangoose, and Glacion escaped from the Pokémon center and decide to have some fun. Not for kids! Lemons every chapter


**WELL HI THERE! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BIGGEST STORY IVE MADE YET, AND I'LL PUT A LEMON UP EVERY CHAPTER! IM THINKING TEN CHAPTERS MAYBE? TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! I DONT OWN POKÉMON FYI. THIS IS A BISEXUAL FANFIC, MEANING MALE X MALE AND FEMALE X MALE AND FEMALE X FEMALE, AND MAYBE HUMAN X POKÉMON. ANYWAYS, ENJOY! M Zoroark: Dwell...F Zangoose: Alexandra...M Glacion: Felix**

 **Chapter One: The escape**

Alexandra woke up in severe pain. Her vision was too blurry to see anything. She was completely naked on her back, her slit and boobs showing. She didn't like being naked, even though almost every Pokémon was all the time.

She waited a few minutes until her vision was a bit better, and tried to sit up. She couldnt. She raised her arm, and saw three tubes sticking out of it, blood being either pumped into or from her. She couldn't tell. She raised her other arm. Three tubes. Three from each leg, and one in the center of her breasts. She followed their linear paths with her eyes, and saw they were hooked up to a machine.

"Shit." She started to call for help. To her, it was regular speech but to humans, it just sounded like Pokémon saying their names.

"SOMEBODY!"

By now Alexandra's vision was fully restored and she could make out the Pokémon Center logo outside of her room. She was in a Center. She sat and watched the clock in her room, minute by minute, hour by hour. She couldn't sleep. She waited a full six hours before she couldn't stand it. She gripped the tube in between her boobs, and began to pull.

"fuck, fuck, FUCK!" She screamed as she slowly pulled it out of her. It finally popped out, spewing drops of blood everywhere. Her red stripes became a darker red as a few drops hit her. She went to work on the other tubes, each becoming less painful due to her being used to it. After a couple minutes, she was all unhooked. She sat up, felt sick, and vomited on the floor. She got off the table and opened the door to her room. She found a robe on her way out, so she put it on. Even though her ass was still showing, at least she covered her tits.

She walked to the next door, not sure where she was going, and opened it. A Zoroark, in the same tube situation she was in. The Zoroark sat up.

"Help me." He said, weakly.

Alexandra stepped over and disconnected the tubes, one by one. The Zoroark sat up, also covered in blood, and thanked her.

"My name's Dwell. What's yours?"

"Alexandra, but you can just call me Alex."

"Do you know what's happening?" He asked her.

"No, I just got free a couple of minutes ago."

She looked down at his dick.

"You should cover that." She said.

"Nah, I don't mind being naked."

They stepped out and crossed the hallway to the next room. "Maybe this'll be the way out?" Dwell suggested. Alex opened it and a Glacion was also tied up. They unhooked him, and they all introduced each other. His name was Felix. They all left the room, Felix not covered, and found the last room in the hallway. Dwell opened it to see the office and the exit. They all bolted for the door, and when they opened it, there were two Team Rocket Grunts guarding the door. They chased the trio back through the Center. The Pokémon couldn't open the door back to the hallway fast enough and they were captured. The Grunts knocked them out.

Felix woke up in warm soapy water. He was in a bath. He looked to his left and saw Alex and Dwell, both awake. A Grunt stepped in and spoke.

"You are all covered in blood, so we're going to bathe you and hook you up again."

He started with Alex. She sat still for most of it. Then his hand slowly went to her pussy and when his finger crossed the line, she got mad and scratched him.

"I wasn't going to do anything, you dumb cunt. You're being bathed." She sighed, crossed her arms, and let him clean her nether region. He then had to wash her boobs. She was done. He moved over to Dwell. After washing him, he had to clean his member. As he reached down to touch it, Dwell also scratched him.

"Look, I don't like this either, but it wasn't my choice." Dwell let him clean him.

After that was done, he finally moved over to Felix. Before he could even touch him, the Glacion shot ice from his mouth and froze the Grunt.

"Let's go" he told the others.

They dashed out of the bathing room, and a few Grunts wating outside gave chase. They ran through the halls in a circle, and the two Grunts decided to split up to surround them. They did, and trapped the trio in a corner. Alex looked up. Above them was a vent. The Grunts dove for them and the Pokemon all jumped at once, landing on the Grunts. As the Grunts stood up, it gave the trio just enough height to make it to the vent. They jumped, and Dwell barely made it. The Grunts couldn't reach.

They all crawled through the vents in a line until they found one leading up, to the roof. The climbed up and crawled out onto the roof. It was nighttime with a full moon. And because Pokémon Centers weren't very tall, they could just jump straight off onto the ground. They ran for the woods and didn't stop until they couldn't see the Center. It had begun to rain, so they found a cave. A wild Tepig was passing by, so they asked him to Light the cave.

"That was awesome! The way you froze that guy!" Alex said as she turned to Felix.

"Well, I-" and before he could finish, she jumped at him and kissed him, knocking them over so Alex was on top of him.

 **The lemon starts here, so don't get offended!**

After the shock of it wore off, Felix accepted it, and they were making out, using their tongues to fight for dominance in their mouths. Taking it a bit further, she reached down and grabbed his dick, and began stroking. It was tough because he was soft, but it only took a few seconds for him to grow to his full 4 inches, 10.16 cm, which was a bit below average for a Pokémon. She stopped kissing him and sat up on his stomach.

"How bad do you want me?" She asked.

"This bad" he leaned forward, picked her up so her pussy was right above his dick, and set him down. She moaned in ecstasy. She put her hands on his stomach and pushed herself up, then dropped down again. She kept on doing this, moaning the entire time.

Feeling left out, Dwell got up and got over Felix. He sat down on him so he was sucking his dick, Dwell's ass and nuts facing Alex. She leaned forward and started licking Dwell's balls. Dwell was no longer getting sucked, he was fucking Felix's mouth. Felix could barely handle his dick going in her so much and him having to take so much in. Felix came first, loading everything he had into Alex. Alex came next, spraying her juice all over Felix's stomach, dick, and legs. This caused her to bite on Dwell's balls by accident, sending him over and filling Felix's mouth with cum. There was so much it was hard to swallow it all at once, but it left a good taste in his mouth afterward. Alex got off of Felix and sucked all the left over cum off of him, also tasting a bit of herself in it.

"I'm done for now. You two men can have at it." She took one last lick of Felix's member from balls to tip, then sat down by the wall of the cave and watched.

Felix sat up, and Dwell got on his hands and knees. Felix mounted him and slowly inserted his dick into his ass. He then took his right hand and reached around, grabbing Dwells member. Seven inches, 17.78 cm, massive for a Pokémon. He started to jerk Dwell off, using his left over spit from before as lubricant. While he did that, he pumped into his ass. "Oh he-ell yeah, keep going ma-an!" He said in between pumps, making him stutter.

"Ah, I can't resist." Alex said, falling victim to her urges. She walked over to Felix's hand around Dwell's dick, and took the hand off. She got down on her knees and sucked the Zoroark off while she slowly inserted two fingers into her cunt, extended the claw, and fingered herself. The momentum from Felix giving Dwell anal sent his dick into Alex's mouth, making it better for the two men.

"When this is over," Alex said, "let me lick you both clean." And it was over soon after that. Felix came inside of Dwell's ass, Dwell finished in Alex's mouth, and she coated her own hand in herself. The all fell in a heap on the cave floor. Alex directed Dwell to flip over onto his stomach, and she stuck her tongue up his ass, getting every last drop of semen.

"You both were incredible" Dwell said. They all got together, the men still hard and the girl's pussy still wet. Dwell stuck his dick in Felix's ass, Felix got behind Alex and stuck it in her cunt from behind. They all lay down on their sides like that and went to sleep, ready to fuck tomorrow.

 **THE END! PROUD OF THIS LEMON. ANYWAY, CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON!**


End file.
